Café Serré OS
by EtoileUndead
Summary: Tweek aime follement Craig, et pense cet amour non réciproque, ce qui le fais terriblement souffrir. Une crise de larme devant une tasse de café peut bien changer des choses...


Café serré.

Il était assis sur une table tranquille dans le fond de la boutique familiale. Il buvait un café torréfié et serré. Tweek aimait ce qui était fort. Pour accompagner la boisson, il avait du chocolat noir. Tweek aimait également ce qui était amer.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était amoureux de Craig Tucker.

Ce garçon avait un caractère fort, et leur relation laissait un goût amer dans le cœur du jeune Tweak.

Quelle connerie, l'amour. Comment avait-il pu s'éprendre de ce connard ? Réponse évidente : le brun était une sorte de perfection. Du moins envers lui. Car si Tucker était en effet un bel enfoiré qui se foutait de tout, il était presque irréprochable envers le blond. Protecteur, doux, attentionné, patient... Parfois un peu brusque, mais il s'excusait toujours si il voyait son ami blessé.

Bon, il exagérait. Craig ne se foutait pas de tout. Son cochon d'inde, déjà, Stripe, qui commençait à se faire vieux. Et sa bande, qui était composé d'eux deux ainsi que de Token et de Clyde.

Il savait que le brun avait une nette préférence pour lui. Il avait déjà fait pleurer Clyde avec son franc-parler et il ne s'en était jamais formalisé... Il n'avait jamais compris toutes les douces attentions que lui portait le garçon au bonnet péruvien.

Après tout, il était une bizarrerie blonde tremblante. Un drogué du café, stressé de la vie, insomniaque, parano. Une sorte de... De monstre.

Il soupira, plongé dans ses pensées et ses incompréhensions. Craig agissait différemment avec lui. Ils avaient une relation fusionnelle, il était le seul à pouvoir gérer les colère du ténébreux, et celui-ci était le seul capable de le raisonner. De l'apaiser.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'éprendre de... Cette merveille.

Tucker ignorait tout des sentiments de Tweak. Lui avouer était beaucoup trop de pression. Lui avouer était inutile. Comment un tel homme pourrait un jour s'intéresser à lui de toute façon ? Il était son meilleur ami, point barre. Il n'avait aucun espoir à se faire.

Il bu précipitamment son café. Cette pensée faisait MAL.

Alors que les larmes perlaient dans le coin de ses yeux verts, une main se posa sur son épaule. Chaude. Tendre. Rassurante.

Il s'apaisa. Car il savait qui c'était.

Craig s'assit en face de lui avec un sourire que lui seul lui connaissait. Qui s'évanouit à la vue du regard du blond.

-Tweek... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-GAH ! Ri... Rien. Pourquoi ?

-Tu allais pleurer.

-N-non.

Là, Craig le regardait avec un air franchement contrarié.

-Tu mens. Tu ME mens.

L'autre baissa les yeux. Une goutte s'écrasa dans sa tasse vide.

« Oui, je te mens. Je te mens chaque jour de ma putain de vie, je te mens dès que je te vois et que je ne te dis pas tout ce que je ressens pour toi, je te mens sur notre relation, je te mens sur la façon dont je te vois, car ce mensonge est la seule façon de te garder près de moi. »

Aucun de ses mots ne passa le barrage de sa bouche sèche. Seul un sanglot brisa son silence. Il ne pensait pas être arrivé à bout à ce point...

Le brun se leva, d'un geste doux il releva son visage, puis le saisi par les épaules pour le faire se relever.

-Allons dans ta chambre.

Tweek hocha la tête, penaud. Il suivit son ami comme un enfant. Le chemin lui paru à la fin interminable et beaucoup trop court. Craig l'installa sur son lit, puis resta lui même debout devant. Il attendit que le garçon tremblant se vide de ses larmes avant de commencer, gêné.

-Tweek... Que se passe t'il... ? Tu n'es pas un chouineur, donc si tu pleures c'est que tu as une excellente raison. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Le blond déglutit. C'était étrange de voir Craig si doux, si tendre. Il était le seul avec qui il se comportait de la sorte, vraiment. Il se remit à trembler, encore plus que d'habitude. Car il savait qu'il ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps ce qu'il avait en lui :

-Ce qu'il se passe, _Craig Tucker_ , (il insista sur son nom), c'est que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je t'aime depuis l'école. Depuis nos 8ans tu quittes pas ma putain de tête détraquée. Tu rends mon esprit encore plus tordu. Tu es ce qui me rend fou et ce qui me rend lucide. Tu es ce qui me tue en étant ma raison d'être.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas. Pire, au fur et à mesure une sorte de colère l'avait envahi, comme si l'autre était responsable. Son ton s'était de plus en plus chargé de reproche. Il se leva brusquement et voulu s'enfuir en courant, mais juste avant de passer la porte, une main retint fermement son poignet. Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant déjà au choc du poing de Craig dans sa face. Il l'avait mérité. Il n'avait pas à lui parler comme un ch...

Ce contact. Un frisson. Un mini arrêt cardiaque. Le sens d'une vie qui revient enfin.

Craig Tucker avait tendrement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Quand il se détacha, Tweek lui jeta un regard comblé mais interrogateur.

-Imbécile. Grogna Craig. Je t'aime aussi.

Nouveau baiser. Et par ce geste, le blond comprit tout ce que le garçon au bonnet bleu refusait de dire à voix haute.

 _Ses sentiments avaient TOUJOURS été réciproque._

Là, Tweek se sentit très con. Mais il cessa de penser quand il sentit les lèvres du brun se mouver contre les siennes, approfondissant le baiser. Une chaleur le gagna tout entier. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et la langue sensuelle de Craig se fraya un passage pour danser avec la sienne. Leurs corps étaient maintenant collés, il ignorait comment cela c'était produit, mais la sensation était magique, irréaliste. Il tremblait toujours, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Une multitude de sentiments le traversait de part en part, délicieux, farouches. Une main empoigna ses fesses et il geignit contre la bouche de l'autre. Il se senti rougir, terriblement embarrassé, puis se senti tomber en arrière. Un matelas amorti sa chute, il se retrouva sous un Craig en position de claire domination. Le garçon pressa son bassin contre le sien en se mordant les lèvres, son regard bleu foncé planté dans ceux d'un vert pâle agité. Son bas ventre prit feu. Du moins c'était la sensation qu'il avait. Il s'en foutait, il était trop bien, trop heureux, il n'osait pas y croire, préférant se focaliser sur l'instant, car si c'était un rêve, bon sang, c'était le meilleur qu'il ai jamais fait. Il passa sa langue dans le cou du blond qui se courba par réflexe, renforçant le lien entre leur deux bassins. Il ne put que sentir la virilité de l'autre tandis que la sienne se réveillait dangereusement. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Les crocs du brun se plantèrent dans sa peau. Il le rendait fou. Un baiser déposé tendrement sur la peau sensible fini par achever le blondinet. Ne répondant plus trop de lui-même, il retourna brusquement les positions. Craig, trop surpris, ne sut pas le retenir. Au vu de la suite, il n'en avait de toute façon clairement pas envie. Un Tweek incontrôlable se trouvait désormais au dessus de lui, tremblant et... Terriblement excité. Il se frottait contre lui en l'embrassant follement, sa langue cherchant toujours plus de contact.

Il en avait tant rêvé. Il voulait Craig pour lui seul, tout entier.

Quand ce dernier grogna d'excitation, le blond se senti fondre d'amour et de contentement. Les doigts du brun caressait sa peau par dessous sa chemise trop large, l'électrisant au passage. Chaque geste du garçon était un électrochoc. Il fini par ôter le vêtement. Tweek voulu faire de même, mais ses mains étaient trop tremblantes pour faire quoi que ce soit. L'autre lui fit un sourire rassurant, d'une sincérité à couper le souffle. Tout n'était qu'amour dans cet être normalement si apathique. Il se déshabilla lui-même, gardant tout de même son jean pour le moment. Le contact de leur corps déclencha un feu d'artifice entre eux. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, puis Craig couvrit les épaules du blond de tendres baisers. Ils se frottaient tendrement, la température montant de plus en plus. Les jeans rejoignirent les hauts sur le sol, tandis que les deux hommes continuaient de se découvrir, de plus en plus impatient. Ce fût évidemment le brun qui prit des initiatives, et qui glissa en premier sa main dans le caleçon de l'autre, qui suivit son mouvement. Ils se caressaient en s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Craig fini par allonger Tweek doucement, et sans précipitation il couvrit son ventre de baisers sensuel, passant parfois sa langue pour accélérer l'ascension. Il le prit rapidement en bouche, trop impatient d'entendre de nouveau les gémissements du blond. Il se demandait si pendant l'orgasme celui-ci serait prit de tic... Ses pensées encourageant ses gestes, il accéléra les mouvements tandis que le nerveux attrapait frénétiquement les draps, les maltraitant dans ses doigts serrés. Le brun profita du tourbillon de sensations de son homme pour le préparer doucement avec ses doigts. La première pénétration failli freiner le blondinet, mais l'autre savait comment le ramener à l'instant présent, avec un mouvement de langue très précis... Il s'habitua finalement vite à la présence en lui, si bien que les mouvements ne furent pas si douloureux. En même temps, son brun savait comment l'occuper... Ailleurs. Il senti un mouvement différent en lui et un cri lui échappa. Celui-ci se répéta et Tweek eu la sincère conviction qu'il allait perdre la tête pour de bon. C'était excellent, divin. Quand il senti la pression de libérer autour de son pénis ainsi que les doigts se retirer, il poussa un geignement de protestation. Il se redressa et se retrouva bien vite en face du garçon au regard brillant.

-Non Craig, ne -gng- ne t'a-arrête surtout pas !

Il fondit sur ses lèvres. Il était méconnaissable. Il l'embrassait follement, gémissait, chuchotait presque dans sa bouche.

-Je t'en supplie... Gnh... Continu !

Il approfondi encore plus le baiser. Craig retira finalement le caleçon déjà baissé de son partenaire et jeta vite le sien au sol. Il aurait aimé faire languir Tweek, mais celui-ci était beaucoup trop excitant. Il était toujours pendu à ses lèvres, refusant de le lâcher. Visiblement, le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il était si impatient qu'il se plaça lui même au dessus de l'autre. Qui sorti enfin de sa torpeur.

-Non attend ! Tu vas avoir mal si on y va direct ! Il faut du lubrifiant.

Tweek lécha de cou de son ami qui failli céder. Mais il était amoureux. Le bien être de l'élu de son cœur passait avant son excitation. Il rusa et plaqua brusquement sa main sur les fesses de Tweek qui gémit en s'étranglant un instant. Craig profita de son moment d'égarement pour le décaler. I

l embrassa son front puis se jeta presque au sol pour saisir son porte feuille. A l'intérieur, un préservatif avec un petit sachet de lubrifiant. Il s'approcha, le blond lui prit des mains la protection qu'il ouvrit précipitamment. Profitant que le brun soit debout devant lui, il plaça le morceau de latex sur le bout de son sexe et l'enfila... Avec sa bouche. Craig grogna, et à peine l'autre eu t'il le temps de le lâcher qu'il se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. L'empressement de Tweek revint instantanément. Mais la voix de son compagnon le prit de court.

-Recommence.

-De... De qu-quoi ? Gnh...

-Supplie-moi encore...

Il mordit les lèvres du garçon qui tremblait contre lui, avança agilement son bassin pour mettre en contact son sexe avec les fesses de l'autre. Il s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou, zone qu'il avait deviné particulièrement sensible, et frotta leurs sexes. L'effet demandé ne tarda pas à arriver...

-Craig ! Continu ! Encore ! J'en veux plus ! Gng, Craig, j'ai envie de toi !

Il passa ses jambes autour de celles du brun et le serra en continuant.

-Je t'en supplie ! Prend moi !

Son partenaire passa sa langue sur les lèvres de sa proie, trop heureux. Il se plaça et le pénétra doucement, ayant préalablement lubrifié son sexe. C'était la première fois pour eux deux, pourtant tout se déroulait comme une évidence. Il attendit que Tweek s'habitue au gabarit en lui, puis commença doucement les va et vient. D'abord, ils firent l'amour tendrement. Leurs sentiments dévoilés éclatait à travers leurs mouvements, leurs corps parlait pour eux. Ils exprimaient les années d'attentes, la passion brûlante en eux, ce désir de futur ensemble. Ils s'offrirent totalement l'un à l'autre, en parfaite symbiose.

Puis leur excitation commença à se faire pressente. Ils changèrent de position. Tweek se retrouva assis sur Craig, face à lui, au dessous mais soumis, le brun marquant son territoire par des suçons partout ou la peau lui était accessible. Ses coups de hanches se faisaient plus profond et brusques, sous les gémissements du blond qui s'agitait sur lui. Le petit s'accrochait au grand, et ce dernier planta ses ongles dans son dos. L'œil de Tweek commença à tiquer. Il arrivait à sa limite. Craig eu envie de l'embrasser pour le grand final, mais la vue était trop éblouissante pour être ignoré. Le blond se mit à se secouer brutalement sur lui, s'empalant plus fort, plus vite. Son œil était devenu fou, ses cris incontrôlables. Il se courba en arrière en arrivant à son point culminant, et son compagnon le rejoint dans la jouissance en entendant son prénom gémit d'un façon aussi sexy.

Il fallu un long moment aux garçons pour se remettre. Réaliser. Tout était si beau, si intense. Finalement, le brun allongea son blond, se libéra du plastique qu'il jeta. Il prit dans ses bras son précieux trésor qui se serrait contre lui sans trop y croire. Tout deux auraient aimé parlé, mais tout deux avait peur d'être en pleins rêve. Alors dans un geste commun, ils se redressèrent. Craig attrapa de nouveau son jean et sorti un paquet de cigarette, dont il en préleva une. Tweek saisit le termos au pied de son lit. L'un buvait son café pendant que l'autre fumait, installé dans les bras de l'autre.

Craig piqua le termos des mains de Tweek, puis une grande gorgée, tira une profonde taff, et sans expulser la fumée, embrassa intensément son tendre.

Tweek Tweak savait désormais que l'arôme de l'amour avait à son goût un mélange de café serré et de fumée de cigarette. Amer et fort.

Comme il aimait.


End file.
